This invention relates to a temporary locking bracket for a height sensor of a computer-controlled vehicle suspension system, such as the height sensor disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,120, issued to John S. Frait et al. on Nov. 26, 1985. The telescoping shaft and housing of the height sensor of that patent are temporarily ultrasonically spot-welded together in a desired relative position with respect to each other.